the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
2.0 (film)
}} | screenplay = Shankar | story = Shankar | starring = | music = A. R. Rahman | cinematography = Nirav Shah | editing = Anthony | studio = Lyca Productions | distributor = }} | released = }} | runtime = 147 minutes British Board of Film Classification|website=Bbfc.co.uk|access-date=2018-11-22}} | country = India | language = Tamil | budget = | gross = }} 2.0 is a 2018 Indian Tamil-language science fiction action film written and directed by S. Shankar. Produced by Subaskaran under the banner of Lyca Productions. As the second installment in the ''Enthiran'' franchise, 2.0 is a standalone sequel to Enthiran (2010), featuring Rajinikanth reprising the roles of Vaseegaran and Chitti, alongside Akshay Kumar and Amy Jackson. Sudhanshu Pandey, Adil Hussain, Kalabhavan Shajohn, and K. Ganesh appear in supporting roles. The film follows the conflict between Chitti, the once dismantled humanoid robot, and Pakshi Rajan, a former ornithologist who seeks vengeance upon cell phone users to prevent avian population decline. The soundtrack is composed by A. R. Rahman, with lyrics written by Madhan Karky and Na. Muthukumar. Produced on an estimated budget of , 2.0 is the most expensive Indian film to date. Production began in 2015, with principal photography conducted at AVM Studios later that year. The first schedule was filmed at EVP World. Scenes were primarily shot in India, particularly in Chennai's Madras Boat Club and Delhi's Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium. Filming was completed by August 2017. The film is the first in Indian cinema to be natively shot in 3D, which was done by cinematographer Nirav Shah. Legacy Effects made their return to construct prosthetic makeup and animatronics, with visual effects supervised by V. Srinivas Mohan. Editing was handled by Anthony and production design was conducted by T. Muthuraj. 2.0 was released worldwide in both 3D and conventional format on 29 November 2018, along with its dubbed versions in Hindi and Telugu. It received generally positive reviews upon release. Critics particularly praised the film's visual effects, performances of Rajinikanth and Kumar, and social message; the pace and screenplay received criticism. It earned worldwide on its first day, which was the second highest ever for an Indian film. The film crossed in its opening weekend to be the highest-grossing film worldwide for that week. 2.0 is the second highest-grossing film in India and is the sixth highest-grossing Indian film worldwide. Plot Vaseegaran introduces Nila, his new humanoid robot who is his personal assistant, to a group of students. Shortly thereafter, a student's smartphone suddenly starts flying, exhibiting avian characteristics. Before long, cell phones all over Chennai begin to fly away, leaving the city in chaos. At an emergency council meeting initiated by the government, Vaseegaran enunciates that it is beyond conventional science to fight what he considers a fifth force, and proposes reinstating Chitti, which was dismantled in 2010. But Dhinendra Bohra, who lost his father to Chitti's anger, opposes, and the council decides to seek help from the military, thereby vetoing Vaseegaran's proposal. The growing stream of cell phones leaves havoc in its path, killing a mobile phone wholesaler Jayanth Kumar, a transmission tower owner Manoj Lulla, and the state's telecom minister Vaira Moorthy. To prevent further damage, S. Vijay Kumar, the Home Minister, unofficially gives Vaseegaran permission to rebuild Chitti. Chitti traces the mobile phones. Vaseegaran then learns from Chitti that the bird is powered by the aura of a human being, which exudes negative energy. The radiation from the antennae of such signal transmitters and auras of other living organisms are positively charged while those of the dead are negatively charged, allowing the parabolic transmitters to repel the bird. Had it entered the electromagnetic field produced by the transmitters, the radiation from the antennae would neutralize the bird, preventing it from reassembling. Vaseegaran replicates a smaller version of those transmitters to destroy the bird. During neutralization, Vaseegaran learns that the negative aura is from Pakshi Rajan. Pakshi Rajan used to be an ornithologist who owned the now abandoned house where birds would come and live with him. Gradually, high-frequency radiation from the newly set up cell towers starts killing the birds due to the rapid growth of mobile phone industries. Pakshi then visits Jayanth Kumar, Manoj Lulla, and the telecom minister in order to request them to stop their unjust and unlawful activities but it is in vain. He also organizes conferences and protests against the exorbitant use of cell phones but receives no support. Ultimately, all his birds die, and a distraught Pakshi Rajan hangs himself to death from a cell tower. His life energy, along with that of numerous dead birds, combine together to form an aura that manipulates mobile phones into any form through electromagnetic radiation. Chitti reactivates the transmitters and neutralizes Pakshi, storing his energy in a containment circuit. But jealous of Chitti's resurgence, Dhinendra sneaks into the AIRD Institute and frees Pakshi's aura from the containment circuit. The aura enters Vaseegaran, enabling Pakshi Rajan to possess his body and attack humans. Chitti hesitates to kill him, as it would mean killing Vaseegaran too. Taking advantage of this, Pakshi disassembles Chitti. Nila takes Chitti back to the lab and rebuilds its body, replacing its microchip with the red chip created by Bohra, which results in Chitti's violent configuration, version 2.0, being in control. Nila constrains it from harming anyone but Pakshi Rajan. Chitti then creates more versions of its likeness. Meanwhile, Pakshi takes over a crowded football stadium and exposes Dhinendra to radiation from the nearby cell towers, incinerating and killing him. Chitti, along with its army of robots, arrives and confronts him, resulting in a battle between the two. However, its battery drains, and it rushes to the nearest power station. During this time, microbots resembling Chitti, called Kutti version 3.0, arrive mounted on white pigeons and confront Pakshi Rajan, who cannot kill the spectators now as it would mean that the pigeons would also get killed. At one point Pakshi's aura leaves Vaseegaran's body. The microbots then lead his aura to the signal transmission site, where Pakshi Rajan is eliminated. Vaseegaran recovers in the hospital and tells Vijay Kumar, who comes to see him, that he feels Pakshi Rajan was a virtuous person who became a victim of the corrupt society. He also suggests that everyone should limit the use of phones, and conserve the lives of birds as much as possible. Chitti, now restored to its original version, begins a relationship with Nila, to which Vaseegaran gives his consent. In a post-credits scene, Sana asks Vaseegaran over the phone about the probability of mobile phones flying again. Immediately, Vaseegaran's mobile flies out of his hand and morphs into Kutti 3.0, saying, "I am your grandson". Cast * Rajinikanth in three roles as **Vaseegaran, a scientist who created a sophisticated robot in his likeness with a desire to commission it into the Indian Army. He introduced the robot as Chitti. **Chitti, an advanced "andro-humanoid" robot. It was designed with a speed capacity of 1 Terahertz (Hz) and a memory capacity of 1 Zettabyte. **Kutti, a microbot created by Chitti 2.0, that can transform and disguise itself as a mobile phone. * Akshay Kumar as Pakshi Rajan : An ornithologist who operated a bird sanctuary, Pakshi Rajan protests excessive use of mobile phones fearing that high-frequency electromagnetic radiation from cell sites is threatening avian life. He reports it to Jayanth, the telecommunications minister, and Manoj, but they disregard the matter intentionally. Deeply frustrated, Pakshi hangs himself to death from a cell tower. Now his aura, combined with the negative energy of deceased birds, can control cell phones with electromagnetic radiation, which happens to be considered a fifth force. Pakshi's Tamil and Telugu voice is dubbed by Jayaprakash. * Amy Jackson as Nila : A domestic and feminine humanoid robot created by Vaseegaran, whose name is a contraction of "Nice, Intelligent, Lovely Assistant". This robot is meant to be a friend, helper, and caretaker. It can drive, perform forensic analysis, jump walls and disable electronic alarms. Later, it falls in love with Chitti. Nila's Tamil and Telugu voice is dubbed by Raveena Ravi. * Sudhanshu Pandey as Dhinendra "Dhina" Bohra : A scientist and the son of Dr. Bohra, who was once killed by Chitti. After his father's death, Dhina assumes the robot to be Vaseegaran's alter-ego and wishes to take revenge on him. He happens to be the first person to voice against the reinstatement of Chitti in the government meeting. Later, he also becomes jealous of Chitti's resurgence and, sneaking into the AIRD Institute, he frees Pakshi's aura from the containment circuit. *Adil Hussain as Minister S. Vijay Kumar :The Home Minister who gives unofficial permission to Vaseegaran for Chitti's reactivation. * Ishari K. Ganesh as Jayanth Kumar * Kalabhavan Shajohn as Vaira Moorthy, Minister of Telecommunications * Kaizaad Kotwal as Manoj Lulla * Anant Mahadevan as Head of the meeting * Mayilsamy as the personal assistant of Vaira Moorthy * Priya Prince as Pakshi Rajan's mother * Mayur Bansiwal as Pakshi Rajan's father * Sanchana Natarajan as a student visiting Vaseegaran's lab * Maya S. Krishnan as a student visiting Vaseegaran's lab * Murali Satagopan as a student visiting Vaseegaran's lab * Avijit Dutt as Dr.Sam * Savitha Reddy as Sana (voice only) Production Development and music director A. R. Rahman.]] The commercial success of Enthiran (2010) prompted the makers of the film to immediately consider making a sequel. By March 2011, the original film's cinematographer, Rathnavelu, revealed that initial pre-production work on a sequel had begun with the same technical team. S. Shankar, the director of Enthiran, moved on to work on Nanban (2012) and I (2015) and planned to reunite with the same producers as the original was released, with Shankar revealing that he was unsure if the film "will happen at all" during an interview in 2014. While finishing the production of I'', Shankar drafted the scripts of three more feature films, including a sequel to ''Enthiran. Pre-production work for the film had reportedly started in June 2015 with Lyca Productions deciding to finance the project. Along with Shankar and Rajinikanth, composer A. R. Rahman and editor Anthony remained on the development team for the sequel, while Jeyamohan was added to write the screenplay. Shankar also began briefing the film's art director T. Muthuraj and visual effects supervisor V. Srinivas Mohan about their involvement in the film. Shankar had initially inquired about K. V. Anand's availability. This was before Nirav Shah joined the technical team as a cinematographer in mid-2015 and visited specialist studios in the United States to research filming methods for 3D shoots. Jeyamohan finished work on the script of the film in September 2015 and revealed that the story would be a direct continuation of the 2010 film, with filming only set to start following the completion of Rajinikanth's commitments in Kabali (2016). The original film's screenplay writer, Madhan Karky, helped Jeyamohan on some of the more technical dialogue in the script. While the film does include characters and references to events from its predecessor, it is primarily a standalone sequel. A press release coinciding with the start of the film's shoot also revealed that Resul Pookutty would handle sound designing, Legacy Effects would take care of animatronics work, and Mary E. Vogt would design special costumes. Stunt choreographer Kenny Bates and visual effects specialists John Hughes and Walt Jones of Tau Films were also signed to work on the film. Unadjusted for inflation, 2.0 is so far the most expensive Indian film. Casting Shankar held initial discussions with Kamal Haasan, Aamir Khan, and then Vikram about portraying a further role, though none of the three actors signed on to appear in the film. Subsequently, the team held talks with Hollywood actor Arnold Schwarzenegger for the role, who agreed to work on the film for a record remuneration. The makers then opted against signing Schwarzenegger, though there have been conflicting reasons regarding this decision. Lyca Productions creative head Raju Mahalingam said "contractual contradictions" were the reason why they did not sign the actor. }} British actress Amy Jackson signed on to work on the film in October 2015 and visited Los Angeles as a part of the team's pre-production work. In late November 2015, Rajinikanth also travelled to Los Angeles to meet the film's producers and complete costume trials and initial motion capture effects work for the film. After further negotiations with actors including Hrithik Roshan and Neil Nitin Mukesh, the makers signed on Akshay Kumar to portray the role for which Schwarzenegger was initially considered. Sudhanshu Pandey joined the cast of the film during March 2016 and revealed that he would portray a scientist who is the son of Professor Bohra from the original film. Adil Hussain began working on the film in July 2016, and, as a part of his role, undertook extensive research into the life of news reporters. In September 2016, Malayalam actor Kalabhavan Shajohn confirmed that he had tried out for a role in the film after Shankar was impressed with his performance in Drishyam and had signed him on. Filming in New Delhi, where a battle scene during a football tournament was filmed.]] An official launch event was to be held on 12 December 2015, coinciding with Rajinikanth's birthday. However, the team chose to avoid publicity as a result of the 2015 South Indian floods. Instead, the team held a low key launch event at the AVM Studios on 7 December, with the director and the producers in attendance. Titled 2.0, the film then began its first scheduled shooting on 16 December 2015 at a set erected in the outskirts of Chennai at EVP World. On the first day of the shoot, a scene featuring Rajinikanth and several dwarf actors was shot at the erected set, while the team's principal cast and crew also assembled for a photo shoot. The first schedule of the film, consisting of Rajinikanth and Amy Jackson, continued in Chennai until 30 December 2015. The team then worked on a second schedule throughout the middle of January 2016 in Chennai and shot scenes featuring Rajinikanth at Mohan Studios and by Madras Boat Club. Shankar continued filming portions not involving the lead actors throughout February 2016 in Chennai, with a car chase sequence shot in Royapettah. Another schedule to shoot a song was initially set to be held at Salar de Uyuni in Bolivia but was canceled due to bad weather, and the team opted not to travel to the country. Akshay began shooting for the film in Chennai at the beginning of March 2016 and took part in a schedule held at the EVP Film City studio in Chennai. A set of a mobile phone store was built on site, while night scenes involving robotic equipment and military tanks were also canned. The team subsequently moved to Delhi in order to hold a forty-five-day schedule, continuing on from the same scenes with military tanks that were shot in Chennai. Subsequently, the team filmed sequences at Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium depicting an Indian Super League match between Chennaiyin FC and Mumbai City FC, with hundreds of junior artists recruited to act as supporters. Actors Amitabh Bachchan and Abhishek Bachchan visited the film's set at the stadium with the media reporting that the pair were set to make cameo appearances, though the claim was later denied by the team. Rajinikanth then joined the team in Delhi at the end of March to continue shooting for the project, with the climax sequences being filmed. Action scenes incorporating robotic equipment were filmed throughout early April in Delhi, with cinematographer Nirav Shah using helicams to capture sequences involving the three lead actors. Another ten-day schedule took place in May 2016 in Chennai, with scenes being shot at the EVP Film City studios as well as at The Forum Vijaya shopping mall. During the shoot at the studios, the visual effects designer Srinivas Mohan digitally converted a green screen sequence into locations including the Red Fort and the Parliament from Delhi after the team were unable to secure shooting permission there. By June 2016, Shankar revealed that after one hundred days of shooting, scenes including the climax and two major action sequences had been completed and that the film was fifty per cent complete. Adil Hussain and Kalabhavan Shajohn began their work in the film during July 2016 in Chennai, while the rest of the cast were given an extended break after Rajinikanth fell ill. Production continued throughout August and early September 2016 without the lead actors in Saligramam in Chennai, where the team shot action sequences of luxury cars being blown up. Following his illness and subsequent recovery, Rajinikanth returned to the sets of the film in early October after a break of close to four months. He shot for scenes alongside Amy Jackson in Chennai, where he was featured fighting huge birds created using animatronic technology with actor Riyaz Khan also joining the cast. Soon after the schedule finished in early October, Shankar revealed that the film was two-thirds complete, following one hundred and fifty days of shooting. Another schedule began in early November at EVP Film City in Chennai with all of the lead cast and continued throughout the month. All filming was completed except for one song that featured a set erected in Chennai. Jackson was given ten days of practice by choreographer Bosco. Filming was completed in August 2017. Principal photography was concluded on 22 October 2017. Music (Album) (Singles) | recorded = 2015–18 | studio = Panchathan Record Inn and AM Studios, Chennai | genre = | length = | label = | producer = A. R. Rahman | prev_title = Mersal | prev_year = 2017 | next_title = Beyond the Clouds | next_year = 2018 }} In 2015, during pre-production phase of the film, it was announced that A. R. Rahman would be composing the soundtrack and original score of 2.0. In an interview with Archana Chandhok on Zee Tamil, Rajinikanth revealed that director Shankar wanted to make 2.0 without any songs. Plans for recording a title track and a background song failed. The track "Enthira Logathu Sundariye''"'' made its way after taking into account that the screenplay of the film was entirely subject-oriented and moves at a frenetic pace. Keeping audiences in consideration, a "breather" form of a song was recorded. However, Rahman was still not convinced and felt that an album should have a minimum of four songs to provide listeners with a wholesome experience. In an interview with Press Trust of India, Rahman stated that 2.0 was a tough film to score. Recording of "Endhira Logathu Sundariye" was completed by early August 2017. The song, reported as a romantic number with dance included, was shot indoors in a 12-day schedule in August 2017. Recording of the Hindi version ("Mechanical Sundariye") of the track was completed on October 29, 2017. A promotional music event for releasing two songs "Endhira Logathu Sundariye" and "Raajali" was held at Burj Al Arab, Dubai on October 27, 2017. Both these tracks were released on digital music platforms the same day. A. R. Rahman and his music team performed these two songs and an additional track "Pullinangal" at the event. A symphony of an estimated 125 musicians was present to perform live. "Pullinangal"'s Hindi version ("Nanhi Si Jaan") was recorded in June 2018. The track "Pullinangal" was released as a part of the soundtrack album on November 6, 2018. About this, Rahman stated that he initially wanted to release more background themes rather than songs. Recording of the original score began in London and Rahman's Los Angeles studios in 2016. Unlike previous projects, Rahman began finalizing the original background score six months back prior to release because he felt that the scenes were very heavy and it needed a lot of work. Track listing | title2 = Raajali | length2 = 4:12 | lyrics2 = Madhan Karky | extra2 = | title3 = Pullinangal | length3 = 4:53 | lyrics3 = Na. Muthukumar | extra3 = | title4 = | length4 = | title5 = | length5 = | title6 = | length6 = | title7 = | length7 = | title8 = | length8 = | title9 = | length9 = | title10 = | length10 = | title11 = | length11 = | title12 = | length12 = | title13 = | length13 = | title14 = | length14 = | title15 = | length15 = | title16 = | length16 = | title17 = | length17 = | title18 = | length18 = | title19 = | length19 = | title20 = | length20 = | total_length = 14:35 }} | title2 = Rakshassi | length2 = 4:12 | lyrics2 = Abbas Tyrewala | extra2 = | title3 = Nanhi Si Jaan | length3 = 4:52 | lyrics3 = Amitabh Bhattacharya | extra3 = | title4 = | length4 = | title5 = | length5 = | title6 = | length6 = | title7 = | length7 = | title8 = | length8 = | title9 = | length9 = | title10 = | length10 = | title11 = | length11 = | title12 = | length12 = | title13 = | length13 = | title14 = | length14 = | title15 = | length15 = | title16 = | length16 = | title17 = | length17 = | title18 = | length18 = | title19 = | length19 = | title20 = | length20 = | total_length = 14:34 }} | title2 = Randali | length2 = 4:13 | lyrics2 = Bhaskar Batla | extra2 = | title3 = Bulliguvaa | length3 = 4:52 | lyrics3 = Ananta Sriram | extra3 = | title4 = | length4 = | title5 = | length5 = | title6 = | length6 = | title7 = | length7 = | title8 = | length8 = | title9 = | length9 = | title10 = | length10 = | title11 = | length11 = | title12 = | length12 = | title13 = | length13 = | title14 = | length14 = | title15 = | length15 = | title16 = | length16 = | title17 = | length17 = | title18 = | length18 = | title19 = | length19 = | title20 = | length20 = | total_length = 14:35 }} Marketing and release In November 2016, it was revealed that 2.0 was scheduled for release during Diwali on 18 October 2017. In April 2017, Raju Mahalingam, the film's former producer, announced that the film's release had been postponed to 25 January 2018 citing better incorporation of visual effects. The release date was later moved to 14 April 2018. The release date was once again moved to 27 April 2018 but instead Kaala took that spot resulting in another delay of the film. The making video of the film was revealed on 25 August 2017. The film, which contains approximately 1,000 visual effects shots according to producers, was delayed numerous times while the computer-generated imagery (CGI) work was being completed by numerous effects studios. The film was finally slated to be released in cinemas on 29 November 2018. The teaser of 2.0 was released on Ganesh Chaturti, 13 September 2018, in both 3D and 2D. The 3D version was positively received, while some expressed disappointment with the 2D. Its 2D teaser video has been viewed over 32 million times in 24 hours. The film topic was trended and top searched queries on Google Trends for a week. But the teaser did not mention the release date. According to the source, "There may be a lot of VFX work left in the film and they do not want to delay things too much. This is why, the makers Lyca Productions seem to have put out the teaser so that they can keep the audiences busy." In addition to its original language, the film will be released in 14 other languages with dubbed versions. The film has recovered approximately from satellite, digital and music rights. This includes, but is not limited to, about for satellite and digital rights and for digital rights, the latter sold to Amazon Prime Video. Ahead of the film's release, the Cellular Operators Association of India (COAI) lodged a complaint, demanding that the Central Board of Film Certification (CBFC) certificate of the film be revoked for "promoting anti-scientific attitudes towards mobile phones and cellular networks". The organisation alleged the producers "falsely depicting mobile phones and mobile towers as harmful to living creatures and the environment including birds and human beings". Meanwhile, a Lyca Productions spokesperson said, "We are under no obligation to toe the line and the film does not hunt or defames anyone." Various studies in India have proven that electromagnetic radiation from cell sites has a detrimental effect on bird health. }} In China, the film is set to be released on 12 July 2019 by HY Media in 10,000 theatres with 56,000 screenings, which includes 47,000 3D screenings, which is the largest release ever for an Indian film in the country, with a Mandarin dub and subtitles. A dubbed Russian-language version of the film will also release in Russia on 25 July 2019. Reception Box office 2.0 was released in about 6900 screens in India and over 2000 screens overseas. On its opening day, 2.0 earned about gross collection in India (all versions), which was the second highest ever for an Indian film after Baahubali 2: The Conclusion (2017)'s . This was around 64 crore nett. Its worldwide gross was over , which was also the second highest worldwide collection for an Indian film on its first day after Baahubali 2. On its second day, the film went on to be number one at the Australian box office. In Malaysia, the film had an all-time highest opening for any Tamil film. On its second day, the film earned around 45 crore nett in India. The all-India business of 2.0 increased to 56-57 crore nett on Saturday (the third day) owing to positive word-of-mouth in North India, while the collections in South India saw a minor drop. Its all-India total increased to 165.5 crore nett. On its third day, the film earned around worldwide in all languages, including from overseas markets. At the American box office, the film surpassed the lifetime business of Rajinikanth's previous film Lingaa (2014) in just two days. The film debuted at number 11 at the American box office, earning $4.09 million. The screen count was increased from 20 to 75 in Pakistan on its second day to meet the demand. 2.0 grossed US$14.75 million ( 1.03 billion) in first five days in overseas markets. On its fourth day, a Sunday, business picked up over India, which led the film to accumulate an opening weekend collection of around , the highest amount earned by any film in the week of 29 November to 2 December, ahead of Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (2018). Collections in India, discounting overseas, were gross ( 229 crore nett) in all languages. This pushed it ahead of Enthiran, which was the previous highest-grossing film from Tamil cinema with an earning of 205 crore nett in India. s earnings, they were produced in Telugu cinema.}} In its four-day opening weekend, the film opened at number one at the United Arab Emirates box office, earning $2.5 million, ahead of Creed II (2018). On its fifth day, the film earned around ₹451 crore (US $56 million) worldwide in all languages, including ₹114 crore (US $16 million) from international markets. In North India, its Hindi version earned around ₹111 crore (US $16 million). Along with the sixth day business of 24 crore nett, the film earned 282.31 crore nett in India. It did record business in the southern Indian states of Tamil Nadu and Kerala. By the end of seven days, the film earned worldwide, which included in India and US$15 million ( 1.18 billion) in overseas markets. The extended first week worldwide collection was . Critical response On the review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, 2.0 has a 67% approval rating based on 15 reviews and an average rating of 5.88/10. India 2.0 received generally positive reviews from critics in India. Shankar's direction, visual effects, performances of Rajinikanth and Kumar, suspense and social message received praise, while the introduction, script, and dialogues drew criticism. Taran Adarsh gave the film five stars out of five and applauded Shankar as "a visionary... He hits the ball out of the park this time. Akshay Kumar is fantastic, while Rajinikanth is the boss". A critic for Bollywood Hungama gave it four and a half stars out of five and similarly commended Shankar, "His direction is highly effective and he proves once again why he's one of our best filmmakers. He doesn't get overwhelmed by the technology available and makes correct use of it". S Subhakeerthana of The Indian Express gave it four stars out of five: "Shankar has raised the bar in filmmaking in terms of visualisation, grandeur, and every frame of his fascinates you as a viewer". Business Today s Ramesh Bala gave it four stars out of five, and found Kumar to be the film's spotlight: "He has rocked both as Birdman and as a normal man in an emotional flashback". Writing for Hindustan Times, Raja Sen rated 2.0 three and a half stars out of five, terming Rajinikanth as "smarter than a smartphone" and counted him and Kumar among the film's strengths. A critic for the Indo-Asian News Service also gave three and a half stars out of five and wrote, "Unlike most science-fiction films, 2.0 takes the commercial route to entertain, thus does come across as illogical at places, but that's what makes it insanely fun". Devesh Sharma of Filmfare also gave three and a half stars out of five. M. Suganth of The Times of India gave it three stars out of five; he stated that there is a sense of "just going through the motions in the first half," but found that the action sequences and chemistry between the leads helped keep the film enjoyable for most of its run-time. Writing for Film Companion, Anupama Chopra also gave the film three stars out of five: "2.0 is visually overpowering – the VFX are mostly first-rate – but the screenplay doesn't offer the seamless mix of romance, drama and comedy the predecessor". Janani K, film critic for India Today, gave 2.0 three stars out of five and appreciated the film's theme, but felt it could be better presented, writing, "Though it is a much-need message, it could have been explained in an intriguing manner rather than the pedantic treatment it gets". Rajeev Masand also gave it three stars out of five. Shubhra Gupta of The Indian Express gave the film two stars out of five, describing it as "dull as ditchwater in the first half, perking up a little in the second, with a half-way watchable Akshay Kumar, and a Rajinikanth coming into his own right towards the end, for a bit". Pragati Saxena of National Herald concurred with Gupta and criticized the pace and dullness of the film. Writing for CNN-News18, Rohit Vats also rated two stars out of five and criticised the writing, opining, "Shankar's characters haven't evolved the way the world around them has". Saibal Chatterjee of NDTV also gave two stars out of five and said, "Bunkum is bunkum no matter how big the bucks behind it are". Overseas Simon Abrahams of RogerEbert.com gave the film three and a half stars out of four and stated, "Against all reason–against all common sense–''2.0'' works, and in a big, big way". Shilpa Jamkhandikar of Reuters wrote, "This film certainly has the look and feel of a big-ticket Hollywood production, and that alone is worth the price of the ticket". Kumar Shyam of The National gave it three and a half stars out of five and wrote, "2.0 is a very clever spectacle not to be missed for its sheer audacity and scale". Rafael Motamayor of Polygon wrote, "2.0's biggest draw is its impressive use of visual effects, and the film doesn't waste a moment to showcase its budget". He felt "the effects were detailed enough to stand against a $200 million-dollar American blockbuster". Awards & Nomination Footnotes References External links * * *[http://www.bollywoodhungama.com/movie/2-0/ 2.0] on Bollywood Hungama * Category:Enthiran Category:2018 films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s science fiction action films Category:Robot films Category:Indian films Category:Science fantasy films Category:2018 3D films Category:Indian 3D films Category:Films shot in Delhi Category:Films set in Chennai Category:Android (robot) films Category:Films shot in Ukraine Category:2010s Tamil-language films Category:Indian science fiction films Category:Indian action films Category:Indian science fiction action films Category:Films directed by S. Shankar Category:Films set in the future Category:Films scored by A. R. Rahman Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films featuring an item number Category:Techno-thriller films